A Mothers Love
by Enelya Telemar
Summary: Set during New Moon. A story of those that were forgotton when Bella and Alice ran off to save Edward. Imagine what it must have been like for the mother who was left behind, knowing her three children may not make it back alive.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, from the Twilight series are the property of their respective owners, mainly Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Mothers Love**

I would never be able to have children. I would never again experience the feelings and emotions that I had experienced when holding my child to my breast and holding his tiny hands on one of my fingers. It was something I would remember and cherish, the memories I had of my child but I had another family now, one which Carlisle thought of as our own, and I would never give that up. I may never be able to have another child bore by myself but I was a mother, a mother of six.

Emmett was the joker of the family, always carefree and he lightened the darkest moments. Although, there were times when he didn't know when to stop or shut up but that was what made him Emmett, and I would never change him.

Then there was my dear Rosalie, Rose who could never let anyone but Emmett in close. She was the one that struggled the most with what we are but I am simply proud of the woman I know she really is, the kind and warm personality she chooses, most of the time, not to show.

Alice and Jasper were the last two to enter our family, turning up on day out of the blue, and Alice, in typical Alice fashion, asked which room they could move into. I'm so very glad that they found us, Alice lights up a room with her enthusiasm and it helps us to appreciate what we have. She is also fiercely protective and would do anything for anyone of us. My dear Jasper, the one who had the hardest time with our diet, made me proud just because of the determination he showed to stick to it. It went against everything he ever knew, but he did it anyway.

Then there was my oldest and my youngest children, Edward and Bella. Edward was so set in his ways, and although to most he would seem every one of his 108 years, stiff and unresposive, I, as his mother, saw the little things that no one else saw, the little things that showed his younger side. These little things however were becoming more and more pronounced each day and it was all thanks to Bella. She may not be one of us and she may have her own family but that didn't stop me from thinking of her as one of my own. She was so caring; she wore her heart on her sleeve and would do anything for anyone.

It was Edward, Bella and Alice my mind was preoccupied with at the moment. They were in Italy and I could not help but fear the worst, and it was agony, the pain where my heart should lie was so intense that I felt it would burst out of my chest.

Edward had made us leave Bella, of course we had all argued against it but he was our son and our brother, and we could see his reasoning behind it. He thought he was keeping her safe. So our son tried to live in a world without Bella, and although we did not see him very often we could tell that he was dead inside without her. We could only hope that she was adapting better.

Then Alice had the vision that changed everything. My dear, sweet Bella throwing herself off a cliff and into the ocean. It brought back horrible memories of when I had done the same after losing my child, and I knew in that instant that by leaving her we had made her feel immense pain, pain that would not have existed if we had stayed.

Alice had rushed off in the middle of the night, needing to see Charlie and to offer him all of our condolences. I could only imagine how he must have been feeling. Then it all went drastically wrong. Rosalie, doing what she thought was best, had told Edward the next time he called that Bella was dead. Only she wasn't, Alice's vision had not shown the whole story, but Edward did not know this and had done the most foolish thing he could think of. He had gone to Volterra.

Even just the name of the place had shivers running down my spine. I understood how Edward must be feeling, to lose Carlisle would be heart wrenching and I knew that I would forever feel a piece of me was missing, but I did not know if I would do what Edward had chosen to do.

Now we all faced the agonising wait, hoping and praying that Bella would be able to get to Edward in time, and if so, that the Volturi would allow them to leave. We had chosen to camp out in the airport so that no matter what time they returned we would be here. My whole being hummed with hope that they would send Edward home to us, I had feared losing one child enough, but the thought of losing three made the pain nearly unbearable.

I was broken out of my musings by Jasper's cell phone. All eyes turned to him as he quickly answered the phone, his hopeful 'Alice?' making me want to reach out and hug him to me. I saw the tension run out of his body as she spoke to him, relief evident in all of my family's faces. They were ok, Bella had reached Edward in time and although there were a few conditions, the Volturi had let them go.

The minutes that followed were almost unbearable. Their flight crept closer and closer to the top of the board, their arrival got nearer and nearer. And then they were there. Alice flying straight to Jaspers side, Edward walking calmly towards us with an extremely tired looking Bella wrapped in his arms. I hugged Bella to me as fiercely as I could with Edwards arms still wrapped around her and whispered in her ear "Thank you so much". I released her, eyeing the look of surprise on her face at my thanks. She truly did not realise how special and important she was to this family. I then moved my attention to Edward, grabbing him in the strongest embrace I could master, growling in his ear "Don't you ever do that to me again".

His "sorry mom" reply would have chocked me if I was still able to cry. I had my children back with me, all of them, and no one was hurt. My heart felt much lighter than it had not two minutes ago. They were here, and I could look after them.

I then noticed Bella's appearance and told Edward that we would have to get her home, she looked about ready to drop. I walked with them to the garage when I felt Edward stiffen. I knew he had seen or sensed Rosalie. "Don't" I said "she feels awful". I needed him to try and understand that it wasn't her fault, and that she had only done what she felt was best, and although his words and his posture screamed anger at Rosalie I knew it wasn't to last. He knew deep down that it wasn't her fault. In fact I wouldn't put it past my silly son to get it into his head that it was all his fault.

As I watched them pull away I felt Carlisle put his hands around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. I leaned back into his embrace, content in the knowledge that all my children were home and safe. As their mother, I knew that there were things to work out, but none of that mattered because they were home with me.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

That was just a small one-shot that just would not leave me alone. Every time I read New Moon I'm left wondering how all the others felt whilst Edward, Bella and Alice are in Italy. It's my first time writing as Esme, so let me know what you think!

**Please Review**


End file.
